Realizing
by FireFly85
Summary: Auggie is still reeling from his breakup with Parker and the fact that he arrested, but his heroine comes and saves the day and bails him out, along with opening his eyes so to speak.
1. Chapter 1

**Covert Affairs: "Realizing"**

**Annie/Auggie later on in one shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Covert Affairs, I only had this idea after the Episode on USA last night. Go Annie Go Auggie! **

**All he could smell was the rank of other men and the strong pungent odor of alcohol and vomit. It made him almost wish that he had lost his sense of smell rather then just his eye sight from his accident in Iraq. His mop top was was sweaty and his brain was fried from the vasts amount of alcohol he himself drank. Usually he boasted on how well he could hold his liquor or beer which ever was the poison of his choosing that night, but not tonight. Not when the supposed love of his life was on a plane to Africa and she was not coming back. Parker had given him his ring back, claiming that she could not marry him, that she did not feel what she felt for him at the beginning. All that mattered was he lost Parker, that he lost his reason for coherency. His self brooding was cut short when a police officer called out to him that he was being sprung, which he thought was odd considering it was only an hour after the incident and he had not yet called anyone to come and get him, mainly because his pride and his ego was severely bruised. As he let the guard lead him out to the open area that was used for visitor and for those that were getting out, he caught the faint smell of grapefruit and gun powder. **

'**Annie?' he thought to himself as the guard helped him to sign the proper documentation for being released. **

"**He is all your, but might I suggest keeping him away from the bar scene ma'am." the officer said disapprovingly.**

"**Officer he can take care of himself, please quit treating him like he is special." Annie retorted, obviously not in the mood for dealing with Washington D.C.'s finest, "And for that matter, where is the guy that started this, after I read the report, it was the other one who instigated it."**

"**He was bailed out by his wife ma'am." The officer replied as he was about to hand Auggie over, Annie beat him to the punch.**

"**Auggie I am at twelve o clock, about two feet." Annie said quietly, the guard did not hear her but Auggie did, and for the first time in twenty four hours he cracked a grin.**

**Auggie caught her elbow, but his arm slid around her shoulders, he was too tired and too emotionally raw to just onto her elbow. She in turn placed her arm around his lithe waist. Bidding good night to the night officer, she walked with him, placing his hand on the passenger side of the corvette. Normally he would be excited about driving in his old treasure, but again he was emotionally raw. Noting was said during the drive, and Auggie's thoughts, while black, also held onto the fact that she was not taking him home. This was more the route to her sister's home, and to Annie's own home right behind her sister's. He was grateful, not really wanting to go home, there were too many memories at his place. Wanting to get his mind off of Parker, if even until Annie brought it up again, he began to think about the girl next to him driving. How did she know where he was? How did she know what had happened? He had told no one of his arrest and it had only happened an hour ago, so unless she was there she should not have known. Then again, she always knew when he was in trouble, whether it be of his own accord or when it was someone else's fault. His brain was on over load, but it began to process just who Annie Walker really was. He had known her for two years, and in that time span they had become great friends, in sync with each other on everything except lately when they had been placed in different departments. Granted Parker had kept him occupied and Annie seemed to be occupied with some operation that Lena Smith had her working on, and they had no time to catch up, but Auggie wanted to make that time. He was still reeling from the whole Parker debacle, it had only happened last night, but he was soon realizing that he had been ignoring his best friend, one that if he remembered her texts and her voicemails as of late needed his help. On one hand he felt like a complete jack ass, but on the other she seemed no worse for ware on her end, but he could still feel the tension in her body as it was assaulting him in waves. Parking the car in the drive way, Annie whispered to go to the main house as Danielle had moved that day and she allowed her to keep the house. **

"**When did they move out?" Auggie asked, clearly confused as Annie led him up the walk and to the back door.**

"**She caught her plane this evening before I came to pick you up." Annie said flipping on a switch, "Make your self comfortable, she left me all of her furniture."**

**Settling at the counter, he heard her rummage through the fridge, "What are you doing?"**

"**Grabbing some ingredients." she said, her voice only slightly muffled, "I know you haven't ate yet."**

"**I am fine." Auggie said, "Though I am thinking you are some sort of medium."**

"**Not medium, just in tuned to my better half." she said jokingly, but Auggie somehow had a physical reaction, and he got up and wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Augs?" she asked, her breathing had hitched.**

"**Thank you." he whispered, his hands going to her face, "For just acting you."**

"**Who the hell else could I be?" she joked, her hands on top of his, "I won't tell you what you want, I can tell you what you need though."**

"**What is that?" he asked, his forehead touching hers.**

"**Beer." she said, getting a full out laugh from him, all the while handing him a Sam Adams, "You can drink safely here without some ass hat mouthing off."**

"**You are an angel." he sighed letting her go and going back to his spot, "what are we cooking?"**

"**We are not cooking anything." Annie laughed at his expression, "You are going to keep me company while I make us some grub."**

"**I am not much company Annie." he sighed, bringing the bottle to his lips and taking a swig.**

"**Yes you are, you don't have to talk about what happened but if you want, you can, it can be surprisingly beneficial." she said, bring out some pots, "Besides I have loads to tell you after dinner, and it was it what I need your help on."**

"**It all started when I came home a couple hours late." he whispered about thirty minutes later of nothing but silence, "she had her suitcase packed and I ran into it."**

**Annie stayed silent through the story, only making non committal sounds to let him know she was still there. He poured it all out, not ever crying, but his voice would crack and Annie would stop what she was doing and go over to give him a hug, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, his hands going to her arms holding there. He went through the Somali capture, the suitcase, the cab, the night, and by the end of his tale, for some reason he did feel a little better, like getting it off his chest made him feel better. He was still angry, hurt, and lost, but the anger would go away after a few rounds with the heavy bag and the other two emotions would fade with time. A wonderful scent assaulted his nose as he was asking Annie about what she wanted to talk about.**

"**What is that delicious smell?" he asked, as a plate was set in front of him, and flatware plus another beer as well.**

"**Chicken Alfredo." Annie said, placing her own plate down, "I can cook, I just don't do it often, as for what I want to talk about, it can wait till I have my say in what you just told me."**

**They ate dinner in silence, did the dishes in silence, and then with a bottle of chilled wine, headed for the living room to get more comfortable, after all it would be a long night. Something that Annie was not accustomed to was Auggie laying his head in her lap, and her fingers on their own accord stroking his mop top. **

"**Parker is a fool." Annie said, feeling Auggie tense, but he did not get up, nor were there any angry words spouted off, "She is a fool for leaving a man like you and she is a coward if she is just going to run away like that. Augs you are amazing, and 99% of the time, I forget you blind because you seem to see me and everything else so perfectly. You are good at your job, you are a terrific trainer, I know I spar with you at least twice a week, if not more, and you have a heart that knows no bounds."**

"**You are so succeeding in lifting my ego up here." Auggie joked, but when she did not laugh back, he urged her to continue.**

"**I know you love Parker." she said, her own voice choking slightly that he did notice, but decided not to call her out on, "But consider this, she is not a woman in my eyes because she ran away. Instead of trying to understand you, trying to work through the hard part, she ran away to hide in Africa. A strong woman, would fight if she loved hard enough or if she was in love at all." **

**Auggie considered her words, considered who Annie was in order to say what she just said and he knew she was right, he just did not want to talk about it right now, so he changed the subject asking her what she wanted to see him about. By the end of that conversation, Annie had unloaded on Auggie about Simon, about Lena, about being transferred back to the DPD. She let him know about Lena wanting her to seduce Simon in which she did, she let him know that Simon was the cause of a break in, and that She had met up with him that night because for some reason he had not blown her cover.**

"**I feel like I am about to run blind Augs." she said, "No pun intended."**

"**We can run blind together." he said, shifting his position along with hers, laying her down in front of him on the couch, "When we go back to work, I will check out Simon and what I can find out ok?"**

"**Thank you." she said.**

"**Just one favor is all I ask." Auggie said, his arms tightening.**

"**What?" she said, already knowing it probably.**

"**Don't sleep with him again, make excuses please." he begged, "Annie if he finds something on your person it could be your life, and I can't live with that."**

"**We can hash it out tomorrow Augs, I am exhausted." Annie whined, but she gave into his favor with no qualm, after all she did not want to sleep with that slime ball again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Covert Affairs**

**Realizing Part Two**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own them. **

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your excellent reviews! I have enjoyed reading them. I try to update every few days or at least once a week, if it changes, I will definitely let you know, now on with the story. Praise and even a little criticism is welcome, but please don't be harsh. **

**Two weeks had passed since Annie had bailed him out; Two weeks since Parker had left, two weeks since he began to slowly pick up the pieces of his heart and try to put it back together again. He had not heard from her, nor had he tried to call her, and with more time he would be ok. Auggie took a sip of his coffee as he waited for his office computer to boot up completely. Once booted, he dove into his email with vigor, his goal to get his inbox empty by the next hour. He chuckled to himself as he listened to his text to speech program read out one of Annie's emails that she had sent last night telling him that she was coming back in the states this morning from her latest op in Greece. Thankfully she had been moved from Lena's care and back into Joan's capable hands; He did not trust Agent Smith with his own life, especially when she only offered two million for him, Parker, and Wade during the whole Somali pirate debacle. Auggie alone was worth four million given his special forces affiliation, however Agent Smith believed otherwise. He was digressing unfortunately so he turned back to present and shot an email to Annie to come and visit him when she was done with her debrief, even if it was for kicks and giggles, he loved her presence. An unknown feeling was slowly creeping into Auggie's shattered heart, and it was slowly helping to heal him from the unpleasant feeling that was left with Parker's departure and from what he would describe as utter betrayal. This new feeling came whenever he was with or thought about one Annie Walker, which they were together most of the time when she was not on a foreign op and even then she managed to sneak a few calls into him via a couple of mutual friends of their's, cough STU, cough. While he would normally describe it was attraction and natural chemistry which he definitely had with Annie, he was not ready to go there quite yet, he wanted a little more time to decompress with the last relationship debacle and if he were to ever have a clear and committed relationship with Annie he needed to have a clear head. What he did not know was that his heart already knew, it was just letting his brain catch up to what it already knew. **

**Annie knew of one thing when she disembarked from her flight from Greece: she was exhausted! While her op in Athens went off without a hitch, something that was rare with her tendency to attract trouble, she was dealing with a secondary problem, one that she hoped Auggie could help her with. Auggie, just his name made her smile that megawatt smile that she had not had on her face since before the mess with Ben Mercer. Grabbing her one suitcase she made her way to the short term parking lot of Reagan National and proceeded to head to Langley for her debrief with Joan. While she drove her thoughts centered on Auggie and what was becoming borderline more then mere friendship. While she had feelings for Auggie and they had actually increased, she wanted Auggie to have more time in dealing with Parker and the aftermath. She had to have time after Ben and even after that it was long time before she could gain the courage to go on any dates. She only went out socially, never exclusive and that is what she wanted with Auggie. Their chemistry was natural and easy going, they would surely make a wonderful couple, but again she had to help him with his shattered heart first. She suspected he had feelings for her too, but did not want to push on them just yet or go into that territory until he was ready. Auggie was logical thinker, not an emotional one, though he knew how to treat a lady. Placing her car in a spot on Langley, she made her way into the building, all thoughts of Auggie and romance being placed on a backburner in her brain while she went to Joan's office for her debrief. **

"**Welcome back Annie." Joan explained as Annie was shown into her office, "Please have a seat." **

**Taking a seat in front, Annie set the packet of intel on top of Joan's desk, and said a few simple words, "Here is the package from Athens."**

"**No trouble at all it seems from the reports I have been getting from Stu." Joan commented, her eyes piercing as she looked at Annie.**

"**No ma'am." Annie said, her own eyes set on Joan, "Practically textbook."**

"**Practically?" Joan asked, her brow furrowing.**

"**I don't know what to really call it." Annie mentioned, her hand rubbing the back of her neck, "It went too smoothly maybe?"**

"**Maybe it is just that you are so used to having something go wrong?" Joan mentioned, one elegant eyebrow going up into her hairline.**

"**Maybe." Annie conceded, "It just seemed too perfect."**

"**We will keep this asset on our radar," Joan explained, opening the intel, "We will see what happens but for now I want you to go home and get some rest."**

"**Yes ma'am." Annie said, standing as if to leave.**

"**Annie," Joan said, halting the younger agent, "Just be aware, and remain vigilant of your surroundings."**

**Annie nodded her head, not really sure on how to take Joan's words; either as a warning or just friendly advice, which was odd for Joan, who was known as an Ice Queen among more senior agents. Stopping at her desk, she grabbed her purse, and on impulse her laptop, her encrypted laptop. Walking out of the glass doors that housed the DPD, she made a bee line for the corridor that housed the Special Projects division, the division that was Jai Wilcox's but now in the wake of his sudden death, Auggie ran it, no doubt on Arthur's instruction, he did place him there for some reason after all. Looking into Auggie's office, she saw him hard at work on his laptop, his hands moving so well over braille display she had to stare in awe at him for a moment; After all, he was blind, yet he did his job with civility and grace, making one wonder just how he did it. Annie knew of course that he did his job with a heart, and a passion for what he did. He wanted to save as many lives as he could, blind or not blind. Before she could even knock, Auggie called out to her. **

"**Annie come on it." he said, his headphones, being slid down to wrap around his neck, "Done with the debrief already?"**

"**Yea, the op was practically textbook." she said, her tone nearly identical to a normal voice, but Auggie still picked up on it.**

"**Practically?" he asked, imitating Joan's earlier comment.**

"**The way I explained it to Joan was it went too smoothly," Annie said, shrugging her shoulders, "I don't know how to explain it."**

"**Your instincts are on fire?" he teased, but it was a serious kind of teasing. **

"**I guess so," she said, "I am going to head out, Joan's orders, I want a nap."**

"**What are you doing tonight?" he asked.**

"**Probably not much, unless you feel like doing something, I am off until Monday, Joan is giving me a long weekend."**

"**Me too." Auggie said, "I just don't get off right now though."**

"**Ha ha Augs." Annie whined, "You want your driver to bring you to my place, I can cook you dinner?"**

"**Have I ever turned down a free meal?" he teased, "Do I need to bring anything to this friendly dinner?" **

"**Liquor and your company of course." Annie said, a smile on her face, "I am going to go get a nap in though if you don't mind."**

"**Go." He said softly, "I will see if I can get away at a normal time, but don't be shocked if half my team comes with me, they have heard of your cooking first hand." **

"**Auggie!" Annie scolded, "It was supposed to be a secret!"**

"**You sent the left overs with me!" he said incredulously.**

"**Fine, but no party." Annie said to him, teasing lighting her voice, "I draw the line at Bea coming." **

**Author Note: Ok, this is the second chapter. Sorry it is a little shorter then the first but it is mainly filler because the third chapter will revolve around a plot. Will Annie and Auggie admit their feelings? Hell yea, just not right now. Keep Reviewing, and until next time! **

**Fire Fly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Covert Affairs: Realizing Part Three**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! **

**Annie put her car into park as she was now in her drive way. She was more tired then she realized because she could not remember the drive home. Walking in through the back door, she used her clutch to turn on the kitchen lights and what she saw astonished her. Cabinets were jarred open, dishes broken all over the place, chairs overturned; Some one had been in her home, they had been looking for something, and her instincts were screaming at her that she knew who it was. Taking the small caliber hand gun out of her purse, Annie posed her self, going from room to room before she deemed she was actually alone. Going back into the kitchen, she grabbed her purse and left the house, effectively locking it behind her, and she got in her car heading back to the only safe place she knew, Langley, and Auggie. Auggie was immersed in several codes, at least to anyone that looked at him would think, but he was actually immersed in everything Simon Fischer. After the talk with Annie a couple of weeks ago, he told her that he would handle it, that he wanted her to keep herself covered, but he would investigate. He was not prepared for the whirlwind Annie Walker to come storming into his office, near tears. **

"**Annie?" he questioned, getting up to close the door as she threw herself into a chair across from his desk.**

"**Someone broke into my home." she said, her voice cracking, "Everything was destroyed." "Wait slow down, take a breath." he instructed kneeling down in front of her, and taking her hands, and once she calmed slightly, he asked her to explain.**

"**I went home," she began, her voice cracked, "I walked through the kitchen door, not realizing anything, but then as I turned the lights on I noticed that the place was trashed."**

"**Do you know who may have done it?" Auggie asked, he was not liking this at all.**

"**I don't know but I have hunches." Annie whispered, her own hands grasping his, "What if Simon really has blown my cover and this is retaliation?"**

"**Shit." he muttered, one of his hands escaping her tight grip to scrub across his face for a minute, "Annie I have been digging into him today."**

"**What do you mean?" she asked, confused, "How could you tip him off with just looking into him?"**

"**He may have something that tips him when his computers are remotely hacked, or if his personal information is hacked into; I don't know." Auggie said, "Was anything missing?"**

"**I don't know." Annie said, her own hands tugging at her hair, "I cleared the house, and bailed."**

"**You did the right thing." Auggie praised her, "You did not need to stick around, that is how a lot of newbie's get killed, they think they can be a hero."**

"**Should we tell Joan?" Annie asked, looking to him for guidance, she always turned to him first.**

"**It may be that time." he admitted, standing up, "Want to get it over with?"**

"**Yea." Annie said, "I need to see if I am going to have to stay at my safe house for months on end again."**

**The walk to the DPD was short but the whole time Auggie kept a firm hand on Annie's lower back, feeling the tension in her body coming off in waves. If he found out who did this they would pay, how he was not sure on yet. He walked cautiously with Annie up the stairs to Joan's office who surprisingly was coming out of her office to have an early lunch her husband when she noticed the young pair that reminded her so much of herself and of Arthur. **

"**Annie I thought I sent you home." Joan said, condensation laced in her voice, "Auggie what can the DPD do for you?"**

"**Help us." Auggie muttered quietly, but Joan heard it, and opened her office door for both of them.**

"**Come in, let me call Arthur to cancel our plans." Joan said already dialing his number, "Arthur, I am afraid I have to cancel, something has come up."**

**The look on Joan's face was menacing, it was damn right frightening to those in the room that could see, no pun intended for the blind. Annie explained everything from meeting Simon Fischer to Lena and her implications of using seduction as a tool to get what she needed. Joan had not always been fond of Lena Smith, after all, the entire incident in Nairobi and then Auggie's capture by Somali arms men made it even more difficult to trust the younger agent. While Joan had made no fuss when Annie was transferred out, she did mention several times to Arthur that Annie was her star operative and that taking her had been a major inconvenience, and she was finally returned to her, she now found out that Annie was basically used, Again. Lena Smith always bent the rules, and Joan had been in several pissing matches with the woman, only losing once, Auggie's capture, but thank god Annie was there to make sure they got their favorite techie back. The fact still remained that Annie was now involved with one dangerous man, one that held viable information and technology that was stolen a few weeks ago from the CIA and FBI. As Annie continued to explain everything, Joan kept her attention on the younger agents. Auggie kept a firm grasp on Annie's hand, a comforting gesture, one that kept the girl calm as she talked to superior, but Joan's attention was focused once again on Annie as she explained that her last encounter with Simon was just a couple of weeks ago, just hours before she bailed Auggie out of jail, yes she knew about that, she knows everything, she is Joan fucking Campbell for God's sake. **

"**Annie this is quite the predicament." Joan said, her eyes flickering to the younger woman, "One that I am hoping we can work out."**

"**Joan I. . . ." Annie began, but Joan held a hand up to silence her.**

"**I am not angry at you, nor am I disappointed." Joan stated, her voice softening ever so slightly, "If anything I am angry at Arthur for moving you out, and at Lena for placing you in this predicament."**

"**I went willingly." Annie said, hoping she did not sound like she was defending Lena, "I could of said no."**

"**And you would have been out of a job." Joan said, "In this work the word NO means that you won't do you job, so why keep you. We are expected to bend the rules of ethics and morals, but where as I can typically see the right in all my decisions, Lena does not care, nor does she have any disregard for her agents."**

"**Where do I go from here?" Annie said, her hands rubbing her neck, Auggie's hand rubbing her back in a comforting gesture.**

"**I will send a team to your home," Joan began, calculating on who to get involved in her head, "For now we need to keep you safe, you are grounded until I can figure something out."**

"**But. . ." Annie said, her voice near whining, and Joan smiled, knowing how much Annie hated desk work.**

"**I am lending you out." Joan said, her gaze cool, "To Auggie." **

"**What?" Auggie and Annie asked confused.**

"**Your mission is simple." Joan said, "Find out everything you can about Simon Fischer, and by everything I mean everything. Auggie you were my best Tech Op and Annie you are my best operative, put the skills to use, but where one of you goes, the other does too, I can trust you two to actually follow that seeing as you are attached at the hip."**

**Auggie escorted Annie back to his office, where he sat at his desk and she in the chair that she had been seated in earlier. Joan's orders were supposed to be simple, but with the growing feelings going on between these two it was going to pose a small problem. They had a choice, either go with the flow and fly by the seat of their pants or the second option and Annie go to the safe house and they keep it business as usual. Annie looked over to Auggie and he in turn looked at her with his sightless gaze. Their minds were made up, they would take that first option, they would do as they always do, let their hearts lead them. They had an enemy to catch, and they needed a plan, at least one to guide them, after all, they were the Bonnie and Clyde of the CIA, meaning they would deviate and still somehow come out on top of the world. "Auggie, Annie." they both said in unison, but they had to laugh at each other, "You first Auggie."**

"**Stay with me." he said quietly, almost too quiet, "I can't lose you, and I don't trust that whoever did this may know the location of your safe house."**

"**I have to go there to grab my gear and my clothes." she said, just as quietly, "What if they know where you live? I can't let you get hurt Augs."**

**Standing up, he was in front of her in seconds, using his hands to find her and pull her up to her feet, and with her heels her forehead reached his nose. He held onto her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let her go. He knew she was scared, knew that she was absolutely terrified at the entire situation, but under all that fear was determination to find the sick ass who was doing this Simon or not, and he knew that she would do everything in her power to keep him from getting hurt. His hands found her cheeks and he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, resting his own forehead on hers.**

"**Do you remember what I told you about former soldiers?" he asked her gently, his hands still cradling her face.**

"**They are protective of those that they are loyal too." she said quietly, her own hands placing themselves over his, a lone tear sweeping down her cheek and onto his hand. **

"**I am loyal to you Annie." He whispered, "I don't want you hurt and You don't want me hurt so we stick together and we protect each other."**

"**Aug's." she was chocked up, and a small whimper escaped her lips as she pressed her forehead to his, willing the tears to not flow.**

**He held her, held onto to her as if his life depended on it. When he held onto her earlier in Joan's office something inside of him clicked. It was a missing puzzle piece inside of him. He finally realized that Annie was the missing piece, and his whole world revolved around her, not Parker! Yes, what Parker and him had was amazing, but like the way he felt for Natasha so long ago it faded as soon as it came, but he held onto it because it felt so normal, and he wanted more then anything to be completely normal. His attention was focused back on Annie as she subtly nodded her head and whispered that she would stay with him. Their lips were only centimeters apart and Auggie took the initiative to finally kiss her. The touch of his lips and Annie's eye's closed on their own accord, and both would swear later that they heard fireworks ringing in their eardrums. A knock on his office door and both of them broke apart but did not step out of each other's embrace as Joan walked into the office. **

**Author's Note: Yay! I finally got them to kissing, but we all know that a serious conversation has to happen. For those of you who like Lena in this season that's fine, I just wanted to bash a little bit, not to mention, remember Simon's tattoo and the box that was Auggie's Desk? HINT! See you next time and reviews are always welcomed. **

**Firefly **


	4. Chapter 4

**Covert Affairs: Realizing - Part Four**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, but wish I did.**

**Nightfall had fallen on the city of Washington DC and its' occupants of politicians, spies, and federal employees. While it had a rocking nightlife, two spies found themselves quietly sequestered in one of the two's apartment. Annie had her hair down, it was still damp from her shower not so long ago, and she was dressed in a red spaghetti strap top, a pair of yoga pants and her bare feet were tucked up under her as she waited for Auggie to return. He was currently getting them both a glass of wine, and she herself was in a crisis of thinking too much. She knew that the kiss meant something, no matter who initiated it, and it meant that they had crossed the line between best friends and into the domain of being a couple. She had been waiting for this for at a minimum of six months, but Auggie had been with Parker still, and after their disastrous break up she did not want to initiate anything that could jeopardize his recovery of his broken heart. However, he initiated that kiss, and wow what a kiss it was; She could still taste him on her lips now. She kept wandering if he was ready for this, ready for another brand new relationship that would hopefully last if she had her way. She had long ago succumbed to her feelings for the man that was now getting her a glass of her favorite wine, but she still did not know his feelings toward her, except for the obvious attraction. She wanted more then just a good time between the sheets, and Auggie could give her that plus more, after all, he was the most intelligent man in the CIA. A dip of the couch beside her and she reached for the offered glass from her sweat pants clad companion. Auggie for his part was dressed in night clothes that consisted of sweats that hung low on his hips and a muscle shirt, he took a shower after her, and he used his time in there and busying himself in the kitchen to try to figure out what to say to this extraordinary woman next to him. His feelings for her were on full blast after that kiss, and she kissed him back, so there was something there for sure, and he wanted to explore it. It was seemingly different with Annie as she allowed him set the pace of not only their friendship but also this new territory that they were running blind in, pardon the pun. She never pushed him, she never asked for anymore then he was wiling to give, and while he had pushed her away many times before, she always found her way back to him, and usually he was groveling for her to come back, and help him with something or other. **

"**So are we just going to ignore the elephant in the room?" Annie joked, taking a small sip of her wine as she settled into the cushions of the couch. **

"**I was wondering why I was hearing those monstrous steps." He joked back, a devil of a smile on his handsome face.**

"**Auggie." She chided, "Come on now." **

"**Annie," he began, setting his own glass down on the coffee table, and it clinked with hers, "I don't really know what to say, I have never. . ."**

"**Try at the beginning mister." Annie said, her own arms crossing over her chest, "It usually works when you ask me that."**

"**When I first met you." he began, settling back himself, "I over shared about how I was blinded, and you only wanted to know about my headphones, I think that was the first time that I noticed that you were different, because you did not bring up my blindness." **

"**I don't see your blindness as a disability Auggie, never have." Annie interrupted him, and he had to smile.**

"**Don't interrupt." he chided, and she promptly became quiet, which urged him on, "We developed a close friendship that some would say bordered on friends with benefits, but we remained professional, and we became best friends after only a few months of knowing each other, I have never befriended someone that quick, not even when I could see. I guess the feelings for you started about a year ago, and yes I know, why did I get together with Parker and all that, and to be honest I don't know."**

"**Were you avoiding what you were feeling?" Annie asked, curiosity getting the better of her. **

"**Yes, I did not want to ruin our friendship by opening a door that I thought was closed to me, remember you were still hung on Ben." he said.**

"**I was still hung on Ben, and I should of opened up more Auggie, but." she stated, as she gauged his reactions, "By the time I was ready to talk you were with Parker and I was not about to ruin something like that. When I came back from Stockholm and I found out that you and her were possibly broken up, I came to talk to you, but you were heading to Africa to chase her down."**

"**That's what you wanted to talk about?" he asked, sitting straight up and grasping at her, "I should of picked up on. . ."**

"**I gauged my voice so you wouldn't." Annie explained, "I figured you would chase after her, I knew you had strong feelings for her, and I could not stand in the way of your happiness, though now the point is moot considering what she has done to you."**

"**Maybe the blame is on both our sides." he mused, settling back down but this time, he pulled her so she was lying on top of him, and his arms were around her, her head tucked under his chin, "We were both blinded I guess."**

"**Where do we go from here?" Annie asked, her voice near a whisper.**

"**The ball is in your court Annie." he sighed, his eyes closing, hoping he was making the right choice, "I would like to explore this."**

"**Exclusive status implied right?" she asked, her voice slightly shaking, after all she was taking a giant leap here.**

"**Damn straight." he replied, his own voice sounding relieved that she wanted the same thing, and his arms tightened, "I don't want to share you with anyone right now."**

**They continued to talk throughout the night, never really moving from their spot for a few hours, draining their wine glasses. There were kisses exchanged and even a heavy make out session, but both were emotionally drained still, and Auggie wanted to treat her to a few dates, and also when they made love the first time, it would be when both of them were ready. Going toward the bedroom, him leading for once, Annie noticed that the sheets and comforter had changed since the last time she was there which was a few days ago. Asking Auggie about it, he merely stated that he felt that this talk was coming and even if they did not have sex, he still did not want to lie in a bed that had sheets and a comforter that would remind them both of the past; He wanted the past to stay the past, and he wanted their future to be their's not someone else's. He knew that he would have to work hard, that he had to show Annie that Parker was indeed the past and that even if she showed up tomorrow he would turn her away, besides, their would be no secrets with him and Annie, no matter what security clearance an op happened to be. Curling onto Auggie's side, Annie placed her head on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her, giving such a sense of security that she would have no trouble sleeping had her cell phone not began to go off on the night table. **

"**Who the hell is calling at twelve at night?" Auggie grumbled, irritated that their happy bubble had burst. **

"**Simon." Annie whispered, looking at her caller ID, then to Auggie who had sat up with her.**

**Placing her back in his embrace, he told her to place him on speaker so he could hear the conversation between them. **

"**Hello?" Annie asked as soon as she had it on speaker phone, her and Auggie were laid up against the head board of the bed, her between his legs and Auggie holding her tightly.**

"_**Hello Annie"**_** Simon's British accent stated heavily through the phone, **_**"I did not wake you did I? I thought you were a night owl?"**_

"**I can be but not tonight, I have come down with the flu I am afraid." Annie spoke, fluctuating her voice slightly so it sounded as if she were sick. **

"_**I am sorry to hear that."**_** Simon said, his own voice screaming sympathy for her, but she knew better, **_**"So I take it no overseas travel for a while?"**_

"**I am afraid not." Annie explained, her body tensing slightly and shaking so much that Auggie had to clamp down on her, hoping it did not enter her voice.**

"_**I was going to see if you could join me in Marrakesh again, revisit the valley like last time."**_** Simon pouted. **

"**I am afraid I won't be able to make it overseas for a few months actually." Annie said, coming to an idea, "I have the flu, but my bosses have a few assignments here that deal with curators around the nation that I am required to take care of."**

"_**Maybe I can make it a point to come and see you in DC."**_** Simon suggested, **_**"I do have a few business transactions that are going to take me there in about a month."**_

"**Look me up then, but Simon I have to go, I am feeling really tired." Annie stated, coughing for effect, "I am sorry."**

"_**Feel better Annie.**_**" Simon said before signing off and Annie threw her phone near the end of the bed and curled into Auggie even more if that were possible.**

"**Annie he won't come near you." Auggie vowed, "I can get a lot from one phone call and you just gave me a good six minutes to work with."**

"**Every time he calls I try to record it, so its' your lucky night." Annie said, her voice still tight and heavy, "I bought us a month to figure it out."**

"**We will, but for now we are getting some kind of sleep, we both have to be at Langley tomorrow and we have to inform Joan of the phone call."**

**Massaging Annie's scalp, Auggie got her to fall into slumber quicker then he could fall off himself. The man on the phone had him severely perturbed and he had a gut feeling that he was extremely dangerous, and he was the one that had Annie's home broken into. The girl in his arms shifted slightly about an hour after he had gotten her to nod off, and he slid further down the bed and placed himself over her so that she was just about gone from sight should someone come into his apartment unannounced. He would not and could not survive if something happened to the girl in his arms right now. She had held him together for the last few weeks, and he for damn sure was not going to let her fall apart. His brain was on overload with everything that had happened on this night, the good, the great and the bad. His mind was made up before he finally shifted into sleep mode that Annie would not leave his presence unless they were at Langley and Joan called on her. With that made up, he finally drifted off into some form of sleep, the girl underneath him having a smile on her face, obviously dreaming of him. **

_**Two chapters in two days, my muse is awesome I guess. They have had their talk, they are exclusive, and now they have to deal with several hurdles in their way. Review please. Yes I will do a lemon or two in this story, but come on, courtship must come first! **_

_**Fire fly **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Realizing Part Five**

**Auggie - Annie**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just the story line.**

**Annie's eyes were beginning to cross from the sheer concentration of studying the documents in her hand. She had locked herself up in a spare office near Auggie's, not wanting to be far from him, but it seemed as if he had alluded her and went off on his own for the last couple of hours. Part of her was agitated that he would leave her, but Joan had specifically wanted an update as soon as possible and so she was left to deal with that. Blowing the loose strands of hair out of her face, she scrunched up her nose in confusion as the same name kept popping up in several documents that she had managed to sneak onto a flash drive. Annie failed to notice Joan and Arthur walk into the spare office as she continued to move files about. Joan and Arthur's eye bulged out slightly at seeing Annie in what they would consider a huge mess. Both adults knew that some spy's preferred to do things this way; Lay it all out, then use pins and tacks to place it all in the correct order on big boards, and evidently this was Annie's way. **

"**Annie?" Joan asked, still not gaining the young woman's attention, so she called out louder, "Annie!"**

"**Sweet Jesus!" Annie exclaimed, the file in her hand flying out of her grasp and papers going every where. She was startled to say the least. **

"**I did not mean to startle you." Joan said, a teasing lilt to her voice, and a small, quirky smile graced her lips.**

"**It's fine, I was off in my own world." Annie answered, beginning to take her jacket off, and throwing over the office chair, "Trying to piece this together." "What have you got so far?" Arthur asked, his arms crossing in front of him, and with reproach in his voice, he added, "Other then a web of papers."**

"**Simon has had to be a spy all his life." Annie began, turning to the first board, "He has amassed a pile of money and land, but seems to never do anything with it, but he has been tied to several different Russian syndicates in over the past few years."**

"**That's it?" Arthur asked incredulously, his eyebrow raising into his hair line, "We need more then that to act Walker."**

"**He has a few ties to the US, and one in particular that I am interested in." Annie began, one hand coming to her neck to rub the tension out of it, "He has a female partner here, but it's not me, I don't know who she is, but what I do know is that she is referred to as 'Shining Star' in most reports."**

"**Relative maybe?" Joan asked, walking around the room.**

"**I don't know." Annie sighed in frustration, "Lena assigned him to me in order to cultivate him as an asset, but I have very little to work with. What you are seeing is compilation of everything the CIA has on him, at least that is my clearance level."**

"**I may be able to shed some light on this." Auggie's voice rang out, "Joan, Arthur always a pleasure; Annie where are you?"**

"**Your one o'clock." she muttered, as he stepped into the room, "Be careful I have a mess going on."**

"**It may be about to get worse." Auggie said, his laser cane bouncing off the papers on the floor, "I just came from a visit with Henry Wilcox."**

"**What?!" Arthur gritted out, "I thought I told you. . ." "I have the location to Jai's safe house." Auggie interrupted him, while grabbing Annie's arm, "I thought that Annie and I could do a bit of skulking this afternoon, unless you need us?" "Go ahead you two." Joan said, eyeing her husbands face, which was turning redder by the minute, then turning to Annie, "Call me with an update please, and remember tell no one."**

"**Yes ma'am." both agents said in unison. **

**AUTHURS NOTE: Guys I am so sorry it took me weeks to update. I have been dealing with a few personal issues, a remodeling of a kitchen, a hurricane and a few other things just kicks and giggles. I also did not know how to take this story to the next level and so this chapter is a bit shorter then the rest of them, but it's a nice medium. The next chapter will be longer, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**FireFly **


End file.
